food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fondant Cake/Story
Fondness Story i. Simple Life 　　"Say bye bye to Sister*!" 　　"Bye bye Sister!" (T/N: like a religious sister) 　　I bowed a goodbye towards those kids who were here for choir, and I couldn’t help but smile when I saw their bright and sweet smiles. 　　I am at the church preparing for the grand annual holiday – the Holy Celebration. 　　On that day, we would bring the most perfect performance for the people of the city. 　　As such, these children have been practicing hard for this event for a long time. 　　Of course, I am looking forward to the day of the performance too. 　　After sending off the last choir kid, I stretched to loosen up my somewhat stiff shoulders and used both my hands to slap my cheeks. 　　"Fondant Cake! Hang in there! You can do it!" 　　Clutching my fists and motivating myself, I returned to the back of the church where the clergy kitchen is and picked up the basket used for buying cooking ingredients. 　　"Sister！We are almost out of milk! Could you go over to the farm to get some back since we need it for the Holy Celebration?" 　　"Okay~ I’m going to head over to the market, is there anything else you guys need?" 　　"I wanna eat apples!" 　　"Okay～" 　　I carried the basket to the market, and I was familiar with most of the people there. 　　They enthusiastically called out for passing customers, and when they saw me they would stop me to shove some of their “gifts” unendingly into my basket. 　　I want to refuse, but they would purposely “threaten” me, so all I could do is to accept their “small gifts”. 　　"You don’t have to be so modest with us, sister! If it weren’t for you, my kid would have lost his* leg the last time he got hurt!" (T/N: gender of kid unsure, but they used the masculine he/she, so I’m going with he/him) 　　"Yeah yeah, and the other time when my dad fell ill!" 　　"You must accept it, this is just a little gift from us. If you’re not willing to accept something as small as this, how would we dare come bother you in the future!" 　　"And if it wasn’t for you who chose to make this city the city that you protect, then this place would have already been just as chaotic as the other cities long ago." 　　Looking at the full basket that I didn’t have to spend a single cent for, I felt a little helpless, but when I see their kind intents through their smiles each time, I feel all the more grateful for this world that is filled with kindness. 　　I went ahead and bought the necessary items, then returned to the church. It is my turn to cook for everyone today, and while I was standing in front of the stove boiling a fine-smelling thick soup, a small bowl suddenly fell off the windowsill for no apparent reason. I quickly reached out my hands to grab it before it fell to the table. 　　I sighed, looking up at the window sill. 　　A golden brown squirrel appeared on the windowsill, and those bean-like eyes looked like it was surprised by something and darted around. Using the curtains as a shield, it went behind it and hid. 　　I couldn’t help but cover my mouth and let out a soft laugh. 　　"Little guy? Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something?" 　　"Chi chi——" 　　I guess the thing I want to protect is a calm and peaceful life like this. ii. Change 　　I didn’t get to wait until the Holy Celebration that I was looking forward to. 　　Cannons burst open the city gates the night before the Holy Celebration, and the loud bang woke the entire city up from its deep slumber. 　　I hurriedly threw on a jacket and ran out of the church. The once elegant and quiet town has been dyed red by the fires blaring to the skies, and the huge fire painted the skies with the colour of blood. 　　Seeing the city that took such a drastic turn in just a single night, I was at a loss, but I quickly forced myself to calm down because I saw those familiar faces hurriedly running towards the church. 　　I welcomed them into the church, and seeing the children who were so frightened that they started crying, I bent down and used my thumb to rub off the soot from the fires. 　　"Don’t be afraid, I’m here, so they won’t harm you." 　　"Jie jie!* Where are you going!" (T/N: Big sister in chinese) 　　In the surprised eyes of the children, I walked out of the church and closed it from the outside. 　　Looking at the soldiers bearing arms at the door, I opened my arms and protected the church behind me, and the candle which can only be lighted when there’s a prayer circled around me. 　　"This is a city protected by the child of God! What do you think you’re doing!" 　　I stared at the commander who was riding on a horse and clenched my fists tight. 。 　　I am not a fighting food soul, but I would still do my best to protect the normal citizens behind me. 　　Unexpectedly, the commander just took one look at me and rode off on his horse. 　　"We will not hurt any surrendering soldiers and normal citizens. " 　　He brought his sophisticated and well-equipped troops away orderly, and other than the city doors that they blew open to threaten the official guards, the city miraculously did not suffer any other damages. 　　The large door behind me gently opened, and the children carefully treaded out. A timid young girl came and hid behind me, gently grabbing on to the edge of my dress. 　　"Jie Jie, are we……okay now?" 　　I hugged her shoulders tight, my shaking hand signifying my unease, but for whatever reason, I want to believe the words of the commander. 　　He won’t hurt us. 　　"It’s okay, we’re okay now. " 　　I only figured out that the troop that I saw was the part of the rebel troops after a long time. 　　But at this time, the leader of the rebel troops have already became the new king. 　　Ever since the new king sat on the throne, the country that was soon to collapse started to get better. 　　As the child of God of this country, all I could do was shelter this little city that I’m in, I didn’t have any extra power to help out the other cities, but he did it. 　　All sorts of strict rules were being decreed, and the royal families who were highly corrupted and torturous were being convicted, and those normal citizens who didn’t have the power to protect themselves from the corrupt government finally can live with their heads high. iii. Approbate 　　In this country, the power of God was once revered as the same power as that of a king. Even the successor to the throne must be approved by the Child of God* beforehand. (T/N: although the translation for the text is “Child of God”, this passage gives off a lot of priest/pope vibes.) 　　My Master was the previous Child of God, and before she ascended, she handed over the task of protecting this country to me. 　　She said that I was a gift of God, it is God who let her summon me. 　　I have the power to heal everyone, and I am a gift from God. 　　Once, I asked her why we have never heard His voice nor have we felt his presence. 　　Master Attendant answered my question like this. 　　"The Lord God is a kind and wise being. You probably would not feel His presence, but He is always keeping an eye on us. When we are in trouble or we are struggling, He would definitely help us." 　 I believe my Master, and I also believe in the one who’s given powers given to me, the gentle but strong God who allows me to be able to heal everyone. 　　Following the flow of time, the country gradually weakened and theocracy gradually showed signs of defeat. 　　However, I do not have the power to change those situations, and all I could do was use the power of my tongue, protecting this piece of land that I’m on. 　　Because of my powers, a lot of people view me as the acting agent of God, and they would rather give up the freedom of a small city for their own futures. 　　By just handing over the autonomy of a small city, they can exchange it for my commitment, it’s really not a bad deal for them. 　　After all, no one can guarantee that they won’t need any treatment. 　　It is thanks to my abilities that I can be able to live without any disturbances from the outside world in this city, and can safely go through times of difficulty. 　　Through rumors, I found out that the king who reinvigorated this country went through a lot of interrogation. 　　Countless people used the name of God to ask him, why did he rebel against God’s decrees and stole the God-given throne. 　　They went as far as to revolt against his orders, rejecting his legislation. 　　I know, what those people are aiming for, it’s just the power and fortune that is hiding behind the throne. 　　I cannot simply watch them use the Lord as an excuse to martyr a perfectly qualified king. 　　That guy put in so much hard work for this country, it is enough for the Lord to anoint him with the blessings of being a king. 　　I carried with me thoughts like these, said my goodbyes to those that I am familiar with, and came to the royal city. 　　I think, since the day of theocracy is almost arriving, once he receives the approval of the Child of God, those nobles who keep using the Lord as an excuse would not trouble him with any excuses anymore. 　　But before I could make my way to the palace, the sounds of a child crying endlessly at the side of the street caught my attention. 　　"Little guy, why are you crying so sadly?" 　　I carefully went over and bent down by the skinny child, gently comforting him. I realized that he had a serious scrape on his knee and that his body temperature was very hot. 　　I looked around but I couldn’t find anyone that looked like his relative, so I couldn’t help but scrunch my eyebrows. 　　"Little guy, you have a fever, where’s your guardian?" 　　"Wuwuwu, my dad was taken away." 　　"Taken away?!" 　　"Wuwuwu, because I was sick, he went to steal an uncle’s* money, so then he got caught." (T/N: I’m pretty sure this is not a biological uncle, by the way.) 　　Faced with this complicated situation, I was at a loss. 　　A merchant who was at the side hesitantly came over. 　　"Are you this child’s relative?" 　　The man asked with caution. 　　I shook my head and the man sighed, his expression was a little hesitant. 　　"My money got stolen, once I found out about the situation in the house of the thief, I did try to go to the judge to plead, even if it is just to wait until his child is better to continue serving his sentence, but it still didn’t work in the end. The reason I came here is to bring this kid to have his illness checked out, but he wouldn’t trust me. Miss, would you please bring him to the doctor in my stead?" 　　I looked at the weak, skinny child and the money purse that was passed to me into my hands and was silent for some time. 　　But as if he was holding back for a long time, that man pleaded to me endlessly. 　　"Even though I can understand the Judge’s concerns, ever since the new king sat on the throne, the laws of this country are more complete, and the country as a whole is slowly getting better, but the new king is too heartless sometimes. There was once a beggar who was starving to death but received severe punishment because he stole a piece of bread……. " 　　Once the child was settled down, it was already evening, so I went back to the inn, intending to go to the royal courts tomorrow. 　　As I was about to rest, knocks came from the wooden door. 　　I hesitantly opened the door, and I saw a man who was familiar but much older from what I remember. 　　"Oh Child of God, it’s been a while, you’re still as young as you used to be, but I’m already so old looking……" 　　I welcomed him into my room. When Master was still around, I’ve seen him in his youth before. 　　His father was a rare person who has enough foresight and was resourceful and intelligent. Not only that, his father was also an old Chancellor who was always wholeheartedly thinking of the people of the country, and he succeeded his father’s legacy very well, always working hard by using his position to serve the people. 　　"Child of God, I came over to look for you immediately after I caught wind that you were coming. That’s great, his majesty will finally no longer have to endure those people anymore. " 　　We agreed to meet each other in the palace courts tomorrow. 　　Sending off the Chancellor, I looked to the stars of the night sky and prayed. 　　Here’s hoping that everything will flow smoothly tomorrow…… iv. Conflict 　　I came to the back door of the royal palace as promised, and with the help of the Chancellor, I entered the magnificent palace. 　　The sound of the heels of our shoes clanking against the tiles resounded, and I followed the Chancellor into a hall of deliberation which was decorated with an endless amount of intricate crafts, then moving towards the soft, dark red carpet. 　　In this huge palace, there is only a man sitting on the throne located at the highest point. 　　What I didn’t expect was that it was the commander I saw before at the gates of the church. 　　He reclined on the throne, a hand supporting his jaw while he dozed off, he had a leisurely posture, but this lazy appearance somehow seems seamlessly fitting to the throne. 　　I looked up to that man and couldn’t help but lightly furrow my eyebrows. 　　I only realized at this moment that he wasn’t a human being, but he was a food soul just like me. 　　The Chancellor introduced my identity to him, and his reaction was a little cold and indifferent. 　　I walked forward, bowed my head along with the Chancellor and respectfully stated my hopes to him. 　　"Your Majesty, I have a small request, hoping that Your Majesty could take it into consideration." 　　"Oh? So are you here now to discuss conditions? " 　　"That is not the case, Your Majesty, I only want to make a wish, is it possible for your laws to be a little gentler. Even though strict laws are the fundamental building blocks of governing a country, but there are just too many matters that have emotional ties to them, ending them strictly would be too unreasonable. " 　　"妇人之仁。" (T/N: It is really hard to translate this specific line because it is an idiom and it has a double meaning to it, so I decided to leave it as it is. 妇人之仁 describes how a married lady has a soft heart, but at the same time they can be short-tempered and calculative.) 　　I furrowed my eyebrows looking towards the man sitting at the throne and treating my words as if they were worthless. 　　"This isn’t 妇人之仁, this is the morality that a king needs, if there are only bitter winters and cold winds without a shred of warmth, then how will the people persevere!" 　　"Hmph, for someone who has never been on the throne, who allowed you to have such bravery. If we were too soft, then how would those people be afraid of the law, and what meaning would the law have. If everyone came seeking for mercy, then who would protect those innocent victims." 　　"I am not asking you to forgive every single guilty person! But there still needs to be some matters that require a little mercy!" 　　"Ridiculous!" 　　I looked at his unsatisfied expression and bit hard on my lower lip. 　　"I cannot approve His Majesty’s ideologies." 　　"Coincidentally, I too, cannot approve of your ideologies." 　　In the embarrassed and awkward expression of the Chancellor, the two of us stared each other down for some time, but in the end, for some unknown reason, hearing his hearty laugh caused me to laugh along as well. 　　"Since this is the case, then you should stay here. Let me see exactly which it will be, will you persuade me, or will I persuade you!" v. Fondant Cake 　　The country that Fondant Cake is in was a country with both Godly powers and royal powers working hand in hand, it is a country that even places Godly powers much much higher than royal powers. 　　Both the power and the position of a King must be approved of by the Lord through the Child of God, and that person must decree and grant these to the anointed king. 　　But as the king aged, he was swayed by the deceptions and urges of the nobles at the sidelines, the king lost his ability to make quick judgments as he used to before. 　　And those people who were in the land of these nobles also slowly got bullied and exploited. 　　The people suffered tremendously. 　　And the deliberate repression of the royal court on theocracy shrank the powers of theocracy more and more. 　　As the successor of the Child of God, Fondant Cake didn’t know how to rescue this country. 　　All she could do was do her best to protect the land that was blessed by the Child of God, as well as the people living on this land. 　　The suspicions of the emperor would soon cause the death of a hero, and this old general who has won many battles lost his life because of treacherous villains. 　　On the same day, the old general brought his food soul and led his brave soldiers to start a rebellion. 　　In her own land, Fondant Cake met the long-haired food soul before, but at that time, she who was on alert mode didn’t realize that this was the start of their fate together. 　　The food soul named Champagne brought victory just like the meaning of his name. 　　Quickly, everything in the country fell into the old general’s hands. The old general’s body expired in the war, and he left this world not long later. He who had no son or daughter gave this country that he loved so deeply to the food soul that he trusted in the most. 　　Everything is improving. 　　Fondant Cake ecstatically realized that this falling country has quickly revived with its vibrancy through the changes that Champagne made. 　　But the fallen theocracy somehow became the excuse of the other nobles who lost their power to shackle Champagne. 　　Even though theocracy has fallen, but the great Lord is still the faith of the people. 　　The initial support that the new king had started to waver. 　　After knowing this situation, Fondant Cake took the initiative to go to the palace, wanting to use her powers to help this fella who saved the entire country. 　　To her, this is just a form of appreciation to Champagne who saved the entire country, and also a form of redemption for her incompetent self. 　　When she met Champagne again, Fondant Cake suggested her opinions which formed because of what she experienced on the way to the Palace. 　　But, what she didn’t expect was for these opinions of hers to create conflict with Champagne’s views. 　　Not knowing whether it’s for the sake of convincing each other, or it’s because she wanted to prove that she was right, Fondant Cake impulsively agreed to Champagne’s invitation to stay in the Palace. 　　This is the first time she was so impulsive without caring about the consequences. 　　In the midst of many disputes while both parties unrelenting, Fondant Cake and Champagne got closer to each other. 　　During the process of understanding each other, she slowly met a Champagne that she has never seen before during parliament meetings; Champagne was a fella who was overbearing and a little childish in private. 　　Of course, if it wasn’t for her disputes, perseverance and even quarrels with Champagne, she maybe would never have known that she could have times where she could fly into a rage…… Category:Food Soul Story